


An Important Lesson

by dragonghost



Series: Monsterlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tail Sex, monsterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonghost/pseuds/dragonghost
Summary: Currently unbetaed. First (good) fic. Inspired by purrlockholmes' (stilesstilerstyle) new art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demon Sherlock Fucking John](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231674) by Jaspurrlock. 



> Currently unbetaed. First (good) fic. Inspired by purrlockholmes' (stilesstilerstyle) new art.

“Therefore, it  _ obviously _ was the victim’s girlfriend.” Sherlock finished and tucked his tails up under his coat, having freed themselves in his excitement over the case. He ignored the disgusted looks from some of the officers- not everyone was very accepting of his  _ abnormalities _ . He looked over at John, expecting his customary praise. Instead, he discovered that John’s focus was not on him at all- rather, his attention was completely centered on the officer in front of him. His smile was wide as he laughed, and it only took Sherlock all of two seconds to analyze the officer.  _  Gay, no, bi. Had several past girlfriends, recently single and aware of his sexuality. Compulsive masturbator. Wants John.  _ **_My_ ** _ John. _

Jealousy bubbled up in his chest. John was his, and his alone. He could hear himself growling, feel his eyes growing dark. His tails lashed angrily as he grabbed John’s arm and dragged him towards the street. 

“Hey, Sherlock!” John struggled in his grasp, trying to pull away. “What the hell? Let go of me, you prat! What are you doing?” He looked up at Sherlock, shuddering at the sight of his dark eyes as he was shoved into the back of a cab. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I was having a conversa-” He cut off as Sherlock whipped his head around to glare at him with a growl, baring his fangs. A smooth, slick tail wrapped itself tightly around John’s wrist. “You are  _ mine _ .”  

“What? You can’t just  _ claim _ someone, Sherlock!”

The cab stopped and Sherlock pushed John out the door. “Inside. Now, human.”

“What…” Sherlock shoved him through the front door before carrying him up the stairs. “Hey, put me down!” 

He cried out as Sherlock slammed him into the wall next to their door. “Ow, stop, what are you doing?” Long, sharp nails -claws?- raked down his chest, tearing his shirt and vest, and he whimpered. A tail tugged at the waistband of his trousers, making him shudder as it slid along his skin. He cried out as he felt the scrape of fangs along the side of his neck.  “No, please…”

“Be quiet.” He felt the growl more than heard it as Sherlock turned him around to face the wall. “You let him  _ touch  _ you. You  _ wanted  _ him.”

“What? No, I didn’t, I-”

“Shut up!” The demon’s shout startled him into silence for a minute, until he felt those sharp claws tearing at his jeans. 

“Sherlock, stop! Please…”

“You are  _ mine! _ ” He felt the detective’s fingers along his arse, and struggled in his hold. 

“I don’t want...” Sherlock shushed him, cutting him off. 

“Don’t worry, human. My cock is self-lubricating..it’ll slip right in.”

“No!” John squirmed more as he felt the tip of the monster’s cock press against him, and his eyes welled up with tears at the thought that his best friend was really about to rape him. His cock was hot and slick and felt  _ huge. _ And was it...bumpy? He didn’t have time to dwell more on the though when the head was pushed into him. It  _ was _ big, and stretched John impossibly. He cried out, tears beginning to run down his face. “No, no, no, please stop…it hurts…”

Sherlock grunted, shoving another inch to two into him, prompting a wail. “Mine...My John.” He bent his head, giving small thrusts of his cock as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of John’s shoulder. The copper tang of blood filled his mouth and he groaned, thrusting hard and shoving deeper into John. He lifted the small doctor, pulling him towards him and into his lap as he sat down in his chair. His two unoccupied tails having stripped him of his clothes, he was unrestrained and able to move as he please. He heard John cry out in pain and pleasure as his cock pushed against the human’s prostate and grinned. He was only about halfway into John and they had so much more to do. One big hand grasped John’s thigh, pulling it to his chest. 

“Aa-h!” John had nearly ceased crying and leaned back against Sherlock’s chest. “Oh, god, how... _ ah!  _ No, no more, please, it won’t fit…”

“It will. I’ll make it fit.”

“No, please, Sherl-ahh…” One tail teased around the tip of his cock, a second taking hold of his left nipple. John shuddered and sighed, taking pleasure in the soft touches. Sherlock’s big hands lifted him as easily as a doll, bouncing him on that huge cock. He could feel precum leaking down his cock, onto his thighs and the chair below him. He groaned and surrendered to the scratch of his claws, the bite of his teeth, the stretch of his cock, the hand around his neck… hand around his neck? 

John’s hand scrabbled to grab at Sherlock’s wrist, holding it as tight as possible, trying to remove it as he struggled to breathe. His eyes filled with tears again and Sherlock eased his grip just enough to allow John a moment of solace. 

“I should get you a collar...anyone who sees you will know who you belong too… wearing my collar, covered in my bites, full of my cum…”

“Yes… yes, Sherlock, please…”

Sherlock’s unoccupied tail teased around John’s stretched hole, just barely pushing in. John shook as he yelled, ass squeezing around Sherlock as he came.  Sherlock turned John’s head to see him as he did, tongue flicking out to taste John’s tears. “Mm...you taste scared, John. Why are you scared?”

John leaned back as far as Sherlock would let, taking in the dark vastness that was his eyes and the horns curling through Sherlock’s hair. “...it hurts, Sherlock…”

“But it feels good too, doesn’t it? Doesn’t it feel right, to do what you were made to do? To take me, to be claimed as mine?”

“Yes…”

“I’m going to buy you plugs, so you never have to go around without a part of me filling you…” Sherlock’s finger caressed his cheek, his sharp nail scratching John. “You will always know that you are mine… no one else can have you… no one else can  _ touch _ you!”

“Yes, yours...all yours, fuck…”

“Mine!” Sherlock slammed him down on his cock, forcing himself fully into John.

“ _Sherlock!_ _AH,_ too..big..”

“Good boy, John...look at you, you’ve taken all of me…and you still want more, don’t you?”

“God,  _ yes,  _ Sherlock…”

“Can you take it? Hmm? Can you take more of me inside you?”

“Please…”

“Good, John…” Sherlock’s tail, previously pushed out of John by the hard thrust, wormed its way back inside him to massage his prostate.

“Shit…” John tensed, oversensitized and overstimulated, and whimpered as he came for a second time.

“Yes, John…” Sherlock groaned and rested his head on John’s shoulder, nipping gently at the soft, flushed, sweat-covered skin as his horns brushed the side of John’s head. 

“So...fucking...much...” John groaned. “Enough, please, Sherlock…”

“But I still haven’t come, John. And I won’t stop until I do.”

“Oh…  _ oh. _ ”

He lifted John into his arms again, and set his feet gently on the floor before standing up and bending the human over the arm of the chair, removing himself from him in the process with some difficulty. John groaned at the loss, though he didn’t know if it was in reluctance or relief.

Sherlock placed a hand firmly on the back of his neck to keep him in place as he shoved back into John, drawing a wail from the smaller man. Sherlock’s free hand twisted its way into John’s hair as he began thrusting into him.

“Ah!, fuck, no, Sherlock, I can’t…”

“You can..oh,  _ John _ …” Sherlock groaned as his hips stuttered in their rhythm, his grip on John’s neck tightening as he came. 

“ _ Sherlock…” _

Sherlock stood John up and gathered him into his arms, collapsing into his chair. “You are mine now, John. Do you understand that?”

John panted in his lap, not answering.

Sherlock turned his head to face him and leaned in to give John a light kiss. “I hope you learned your lesson.”


End file.
